TWEWY
by queenofanta
Summary: Will add H later    b.  What happens when Joshua hops in for a visit and Neku tries to rape him..  ...that got your attention huh?     well, that's still unwritten QAQ. satisfy urselves w/ burglary for the moment.  *THIS IS FREAKING BL POKE W/ CARE


= = If you haven't played the game before, DON'T READ THIS. IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE. TAT

...actually = = read it anyway

Warnings: I would say that this is NC17 except that I can't do H scenes well T T so i'm gonna skip that part. Other wise extreme OOC (HAHA i like to think that it stands for original character combustion...except for that character doesn't start with an o. oharacter? like o'hara-cter. = = what does this have to do with gone with the wind?), random author notes, and uhh =-= general unreadability. RUN ONS ARE LOVELY = =b i wants suggestions =3=

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to _The World Ends With You,_ it is owned by the godly men and women at Sqaure Enix.

* * *

><p>_IM THE DIVINE LINE OF DIVISION_<p>

* * *

><p>To be quite honest, Joshua had never felt as bad in that moment as he had in his entire immortal life. Part of him had wanted to giggle- the look on Neku's face! But the pitifully small remnant of morality in him bled, and many a night Joshua would find himself awake at the knell of midnight, wondering what they were up to now that the Game was over.<p>

In short: he regretted killing his friend/lover.

_I could just go and apologize_...he'd mused once, tapping his long fingers against the dark denim of his jeans. _Except...I killed him TWICE. How do I make an excuse for that?_

"I am the princess Pea, abandoned by her Princess Charming," Joshua wrote in the UG Daily, under his special "Composer Comps" column (which, by the way, shimmers a faint pink in the morning and a more magenta tone in the early evening). "Oh! My woes are endless, yet am'est I bother'ed? Nay! Love endures, even after the bleakest of nights!"

This, as anticipated by editor-in-chief Kariya, was received by the UG populace with no less heartbreak and shock than as if the mysterious (but sexy?) Prince Oji had suddenly announced that he was getting married. To a pig.

Mr. H, upon hearing this "dreadful news" (courtesy of a particularly smitten Reaper), chuckled and went back to grinding his coffee beans.

So what was he doing? Joshua couldn't help but feel slightly idiotic as he climbed- idiotically- into Neku's room via the window. Don't princesses usually sat in their castles and waited for the prince to show? This was totally against the rules. He sighed, silently reproaching the godly men and women of Square Enix for making the life of a seme so difficult.

Fortunately, his Rapunzle reputation was not harmed, for Prince Charming was AWOL. After a few minutes of aimlessly walking around the seemingly abandoned house, Joshua went back to Neku's room and plopped himself down on the sofabed. Neku's headphones hung on a hook beside the bed, its dusty surface fully informing any onlooker of Neku's differentiating tastes in head accessory- and perhaps in lifestyle itself. The thought of Neku, _his Neku_, changing and becoming a stranger to _him_, Joshua- Joshua who changed him, Joshua who loved him- made said lover indescribably fidgety. He launched himself off the bed with a sudden burst of irritation and, pushing agitated fingers through already ruffled hair, sighed again, this time feeling a bit...what, abandoned? The thought irked him. He gave a loud snort, saying aloud, "My ass."

"..."

The punctuated silence struck a familiar note... a secret horror welled up in his heart, and for a brief moment before he turned around he was afraid of what he might see reflected in Neku's eyes. But this fleeting horror left him almost immediately after, and he whirled around, promptly smacking into a wall of human-shaped flesh (eww?).

They stared at each other for a minute, Joshua with suavity on his face and panic in his heart, and Neku's eyes impenetrable.

"I'm looking at it...or was, anyway." Neku's voice, the same as it had always been, calmed Joshua's agitation while snapping him back into reality, the indifference in Neku's monotone making Joshua flinch.

The older boy let out a nervous giggle, and then stretched his face into that never-failing funky smile-grimace. "Neku..how are you? We've missed you... just thought that I'd hop in for a visit." Without waiting for a reply, Joshua hurried on, regretting his brain-damaged act of coming to "visit" Neku. "Well now that we've seen each other I should go-"

His escape plan failed (:D "UNLIKE MY COUSIN PHIL, THIS PLAN MIGHT ACTUALLY WORK!), because incensed ukes are always hard to get rid of when they're clingy.

Neku was looking at him with blatant disbelief. "You break into my house-"

"House? Cottage." Joshua was practically sweating to keep up the nonchalance- _but hey! _He thought, the optimist in him relentlessly popping up, _At least Neku's lost the pokerface_.

"You break into my house, insults it, and then asks me how I am two years after you shot me?" No-More-Poker-Face looked nearly rabid. "You wanna know how I am? Fuck you!"

"...Role confusion, Neku?"

Neku's face turned black.

【m(_ _)m NO BUNNIES FOR H TAT = = so im gonna skip it. just imagine that they have all kinds of ******** and etc. :D yay?~ m(_ _)m】

After H Niceness:

He smiled, breathing out, and gently smoothed a wisp of orange hair away from Neku's half-closed eyes. The frail boy's heart beat became more rhythmetic as his breathing slowed, gradually giving in to the fatigue that passion brings, his fingers still wound tightly around Joshua's wrist.

Joshua bit his lip. The warmth he felt now reminded him of the days before he'd grown up, before he'd become the composer and given up on the living. It pulled him in, its gentle tides lulling him to sleep... He smiled again. Just before drifting away, he yawned and remarked to himself that Mr. H will probably be all over him when he gets back to the UG.

But that's for tomorrow to deal with.

AHHHHH = =

wasn't this lovely/totally bullshitting? FLAMES PWEASE. =3= thanks~


End file.
